Eliminating and diminishing bacteria, viruses and other harmful microbes is a major concern. In a household or hospital setting, for example, bacteria and viruses may cause sicknesses such as a cold, flu or irritation or exasperation of allergies. Various products are available to reduce or eliminate bacteria, such as liquid or spray disinfectants. Liquid disinfectants are typically mixed with water and used to clean surfaces such as bathroom/kitchen counters, kitchen sink areas, food preparation areas, walls and baseboards, and the like. These liquid disinfectants and methods of surface cleaning may be effective in reducing microbial contamination.
For example, these liquid disinfectants may generally be effective in reducing microbial contamination by simple cleaning action or through the use of anti-microbials. However, many anti-microbial compounds are associated with the development of resistance, particularly among bacteria. In addition, many anti-microbials used in cleaning products are persistent environmental pollutants.
Food borne illnesses are also a major concern. Meats, poultry, and fish have long been known to be sources of food borne illnesses. Recently, cases of food borne illness transmitted by fruits and vegetables have also been reported. A number of liquid disinfectants are typically used in the food preparation industry. These typically employ dilute acids, oxidizing agents (e.g., dilute peracetic acid), and the like. However, the anti-microbial action of these compounds is particularly short in duration. Longer acting compounds that are capable of prolonging the shelf life of these fresh food (e.g., up to 5 days for fresh poultry) typically cannot be used either because they are potentially toxic to humans or because they may alter the taste or appearance of the foods that they are applied to.